If Hellions Were Beautiful
by ShadowFox197
Summary: Arthur was staring a demon in the face. And the demon's eyes reflected the most beautiful soul he had ever seen. "Would you quit gawking, Mr. Angel?" the demon purred. "We are supposed to be mortal enemies…" Well…you can see where this is going: USUK AU (with angels and hellions/demons). Rated to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING:** **To anyone who is super religious - you may be offended by this story. I make fun of God, Satan, the devil, lawyers, etc. If you are uncomfortable with this, don't read it (there is a reason we have eyelids:)** However, I'd love it if you did read it; if you survived Hetalia, you will most likely enjoy my humor once I get into the swing of things

* * *

Chapter 1

Arthur dropped silently to the ground, white wings fluttering delicately to keep his balance. Just ahead of him, the soul of a little boy stood waiting for him. His memories had already been taken to heaven – it was Arthur's job to escort the boy's soul.

"Come now, little one." Arthur said soothingly. "I'll bring you to your new home. Heaven is quite lovely…" he took the boy's quivering hand in his own.

And then he paused, sensing an unusual presence just behind him. Turning around to look over his shoulder, he was confronted with lengthening shadows of an alleyway.

Spotting the deception early on, Arthur quickly placed an enchantment on himself and the boy's soul so he wouldn't be frightened – this was demon magic.

"Ah, you're no fun." A warm voice swayed into the smoky form of a man. "You're already disintegrating my illusions?"

Arthur was staring a demon in the face.

And the demon's eyes reflected the most beautiful soul he had ever seen.

"Would you quit gawking, Mr. Angel?" the demon purred. "We _are_ supposed to be mortal enemies…"

Arthur quickly shut his mouth, anger spiking. But then he quickly calmed himself – he would not be made a fool in front of a demon.

"Go home, demon." Arthur stated, clutching the boy tighter to him. "This boy's soul is destined for heaven."

"I know." The man purred, slipping from one shadow to the next. "It's not _his_ soul that I would be worrying about…"

Arthur's eyes widened considerably, and his wings spread apart in preparation for takeoff.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that." The voice from the shadows whispered seductively, spiritual energy throbbing as his magic strengthened.

Suddenly, Arthur was alone, in a cage.

"This is better. Isn't it?" The demon stepped forward, revealing himself in the light. The man was dressed entirely in black, and a smoky aura of blue surrounded him. In the dimmed lighting, his face was revealed to be frighteningly smooth, tanned skin glowing eerily. Contrasting his beautiful skin, ruggedly golden hair framed a pair of cyan eyes glittered at Arthur. "Isn't it?" he pressed.

Arthur narrowed his eyes at the man with the blue aura, confused as to why his magic wasn't working. Ordinarily, it would have easily disintegrated any illusion made by a demon.

So this man wasn't a demon then…or maybe he was just part demon? _What is he?_ He was too beautiful to be a demon; his soul was too pure. If anything, he seemed to be an angel…

Arthur shook his head. "This is against the rules – you know you'll be destroyed for holding an angel captive."

"I just have one question." The demon with the blue aura stepped forward, not at all fazed by the angel's threat. "Is it possible to have your memories stolen?"

_What an odd question…_ Arthur thought.

"No." Arthur stated nervously. "When someone dies their memories go to either heaven or hell to await the soul."

"Then why-?" the demon cut himself off. "Never mind. You can leave now. I brought that boy's soul to heaven already."

"Wait, what?" Arthur sputtered. "Demon's can't enter heaven!"  
"I just dropped him off at the gate." The demon said coldly, turning his back.

_I never even saw him leave…_Arthur was frozen in place, entranced by the strange demon.

_Is that man an angel or a demon?_ Arthur found himself asking the same question again. _And what was that power he was using on me? _

"Do you need something?" The demon turned back around, glaring. "You haven't left yet."

"No…" Arthur stuttered. "Wait, actually. What's your name?"

"Alfred." The demon grinned, giving an elegant bow. "And you are…?"

"Arthur."

"Well, thank you Arthur. Now leave. You're creeping me out." Alfred turned his back.

_Did a demon actually just thank me?_ Arthur was in shock. _What a strange one this is…._

"I guess I'll see you around…" Arthur muttered spontaneously. "I hope we meet again, Alfred."

Alfred chuckled over his shoulder. "Be careful what you wish for, Arthur." The demon purred, flashing a toothy smile.

Arthur shook his head to clear the muddled thoughts he had. When he opened his eyes again, the demon was gone.

But was he really a demon?

**Author's Note:** Hahahaha...I've already written a few chapters (more like outlines really) and I'm having so much fun writing this story. Fear not: there actually is a plot. IF ANY OF YOU GUYS HAVE AWESOME FAMOUS LAST SAYINGS OR JOKES OR WHATEVER, I'd love it if you shared them with me! Please review and let me know what you think! I love getting feedback on how I can improve and move the story to your taste~


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Fair Warning: This chapter is fairly boring because I'm still in the "giving background" phase. However, Arthur now has a mission (well, I guess by the end...) :)

* * *

Chapter 2

Is Alfred actually a demon? Arthur questioned himself. I've never seen a soul so pure…

No…It must have been another demon trick!

But Arthur still had his doubts. That's why he'd come to his favorite cloud to think: Had there been a mistake? And what was the demon planning? Why did he ask about stolen memories? Was he planning on stealing someone's?

"Whoa, Arthur, do you ever wear underwear?" the voice cooed from below Arthur, almost startling Arthur off the cloud.

"A-Alfred." Arthur stammered, pulling down his white robe.

_Speak of the devil… _"Why were you looking?" Arthur accused distractedly. He wasn't used to such torment in heaven. Alfred's eyes glittered dangerously from below him.

"Just curious…" the demon smirked, pulling himself up onto the cloud beside Arthur. "Is it considered 'heavenly' to never wear underwear or something?"

"It's part of the uniform." Arthur prodded Alfred defensively. "Or I guess, a lack of uniform…" he trailed off, grimacing.

Alfred laid back on the cloud, chuckling to himself. A moment of silence passed as the angel and the demon watched the clouds swirl around them.

"What are you doing here?" Alfred finally asked.

"The real question is what are _you_ doing here, Alfred." Arthur replied. "This district is closer to heaven than hell. You shouldn't be here."

"What? It isn't illegal for demons to hang around heaven. We just don't hang around here because it smells weird."

"Heaven smells weird." Arthur deadpanned.

"Yeah, really fruity and sweet. Kinda like Bath and Body works. That and all the angels asking _freaking annoying questions _around here…" Alfred looked pointedly at Arthur. "You never answered my question. What are you doing here? _I_, for one, am here to annoy you."

"And I came here to think." Arthur stated, lying back down on the cloud.

"What, is this your favorite cloud or something?" Alfred snorted.

"Yes, it's so high up that…wait a second. HOW DID YOU GET UP HERE?!" Arthur reeled away from the demon. _This cloud is thousands of feet above the earth…and even further away from hell!_

Alfred raised a single brow. "Would you believe me if I told you I could fly?"

"No." Arthur stated. "You don't have any wings."

"What about teleportation?"

"Even less likely."

"Well." Alfred turned away with a smirk. "I guess you'll never know."

"Wha- you have to tell me! This is my secret hideout!"

"Not very secret now…" Alfred muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

The silence lengthened.

"You really can teleport, can't you?" Arthur asked bitterly. It was more of a statement than a question.

Alfred simply nodded, smirking.

"Why are you still here?" Arthur fumed, still smarting from his last verbal wound.

Alfred shrugged. "I guess I wanted to ask you the same question as last time. Is it possible for memories to be stolen?"

"No!" Arthur turned in exasperation to the demon. "I already told you that. Now why do you ask?" _It's been bugging me like crazy!_

"I don't have any memories of my past life." Alfred folded his hands neatly under his tousled hair.

"What? That's impossible!" Arthur sat up. "God sorts all the memories himself! He'd never make a mistake. If your memories weren't with the Devil, then they must be up in heaven!"

"Yeah, that's what my friend said." Alfred scoffed again. "He's a lawyer." He whispered to Arthur with a wink. "I wanted to check for myself, but last time I knocked on Mr. Almighty's door, he kicked me back down to hell. Not exactly a friendly neighbor…"

"He wouldn't dare!" Arthur was genuinely startled. "He made a mistake, I'm sure of it now! We have to get you up to heaven right away, Alfred. I think you were meant to be an angel!"

"Hmm…" Alfred sank down further into the cloud. "I'm not so sure about that. I mean…I fit in pretty well with all these Hellions. I'm happy down there."

"_Happy?_ In hell?" Arthur spat. "That's not supposed to happen!"

"Well wake up from the dream, Arthur. You're head's been in the clouds your entire life! Literally! People screw up. People are bad. That's why hell exists."

"And others are full of good intentions and nothing but generosity." Arthur countered, rising.

"And that's why heaven exists." Alfred emphasized. "There's a reason they separate us. We're not compatible. You know what happens with people with 'good' intentions and people with 'bad' intentions mix?"

Arthur shook his head, frightened by what he might hear. He was getting a bad feeling about this guy…

"Life." Alfred stated simply, lying back down. A huge cloud passed overhead, casting them both in shadow.

"Back in the world of the living, people that will go to heaven, and people that will go to hell exist together. It's chaos- but it's also called life."

Arthur was to shocked to speak for a moment. "You talk about life like it's a bad thing."

Alfred's face molded into a shallow frown. "I don't know why, but I get the feeling that when I was alive…things didn't work out well for me. Either way, I'm sure I'm happier now than I was when I'm alive."

"Well at least your happy now…right?" Arthur asked tentatively. "Except that you don't have any memories…But back to mixing angels and demons. You're a devil. I'm an angel." he stated shyly.

"I guess when we're together, we make life too." Alfred chuckled. "Maybe that's why I like being hanging out with you."

Arthur smirked, looking away. "I like talking to you too, Alfred. Although, I do believe you're what they call a 'bad influence.'"

"Me? A bad influence?" Alfred scoffed, throwing his head back in mock horror. "Who ever said such a thing?!"

"I just did."

"You don't count. You're an angel; therefore, everything is bad in comparison to you."

"Ahhh. That's so sweet Alfred." Arthur tilted his head back. "I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

"And now I'm regretting it." Alfred grimaced, turning away.

"Thanks for ruining the moment." Arthur pouted. "For a second I thought I could prove your innocence."

"'Innocent' is not exactly how I would describe myself."

"Then how would you describe yourself?" Arthur pressed. "You don't seem explicitly 'bad' to me."

Alfred sighed. "What? Are you turning in to my lawyer now? Are you making a case to prove my 'innocence' as you call it and make me an angel? Okay, I'll admit it– I'm not exactly your stereotypical demon. Most of the souls down there are criminals and people who murdered and did other things like that…"

"But you really don't remember what you did?" Arthur asked tentatively. _This certainly will make the job harder…_

Alfred shook his head. "I didn't even remember my name. Alfred was just the name my friend gave me…he said something about an Alfred Hitchcock… Anyway, it's just awkward to not have a name."

"I swear, Alfred, we will find your memories." Arthur stated, placing a hand loyally over his heart. "On the power that I have as one of God's angels, I will let you rest in peace."

"Even if I really do belong in hell?" Alfred deadpanned. "You do know that that is a possibility. I actually could turn into one of those really evil demons."

"No you won't." Arthur stated confidently. "I know that you belong in heaven. Your soul is one of the purest I've ever seen."

"Wait, what? You can see my soul?" Alfred self-consciously crossed his hands over his chest. "Creepy…" he muttered. "I feel like you have X-ray vision and you're looking at me naked or something…"

"It's nothing like that!" Arthur screeched, voice raising an octave. _You're the one looking at people naked…_"I can simply sense your spiritual pressure. Yours is very clean- I've seen much dirtier souls go to heaven."

"Well that's reassuring." Alfred stated sarcastically. "So my soul's like a little snowball that's been pissed on?"

"Well…that's not exactly how I'd describe it…but yeah. Your soul is a dirty snowball."

"Fabulous…"

**Author's Note:** ARE YOU READY FOR KICK-ASS NINJA SNEAKING AROUND STEALING INFORMATION IN HEAVEN ANGEL SCENE? I AM! Stick around for the next chapter if you wanna see~ Also, please review and let me know what you think! I love hearing from you guys (also, then I know I'm not typing and sending this into a black hole...)


	3. Chapter 3

"Die, my dear? Why that's the last thing I'll do!" -Groucho Marx

* * *

Chapter 3

_I've spent an entire day with the twat and I still can't tell if he's actually a demon…WHAT IS THIS? Okay, calm down Arthur. You're irrational when you're…excited. What do you know about Alfred?_

_Well… I know he has the powers of a demon because he can cause illusions. And teleport. And he lives in hell…_

_But, he also looks like an angel. And he has the purest soul I've seen in a long time. He also doesn't really seem to enjoy being a demon. Wait. No one's supposed to like being a demon…_

Arthur sighed.

"Arthur!" A familiar voice called.

"Bill!" Arthur called back, catching up to his winged superior.

"How are ya doing, Arthur? I haven't seen you in a while."

"I'm fine, thank you." Arthur paused, debating if he was going to ask his next question. "Can you give me access to the Vault of Memories?"

"Sure, sonny." Bill patted Arthur affectionately on the back. "But I have to ask, what business do you have in the Vault of Memories? Sorry, standard regulation."

"A friend asked me to go to his birthday party, and I forgot what his favorite animal was…" Arthur cringed internally at the white lie. "I needed to check his memories so I can buy him a present." It was true he was going to check a friend's memories, if you could call Alfred a friend. But he definitely wasn't there to check what Alfred's favorite animal was.

"Okay. I know you're as honest as they come." Bill gave Arthur the key with a wink. "Have fun at your friend's party." Bill smiled as he walked off.

Arthur gave him a tight smile back, clenching the key in his sweating palm.

Arthur quickly skipped down the hall to the Vault of Memories, alternating flaps of hi swings with jumps.

"All right, here it goes…" Arthur muttered, fumbling to turn the key in the lock.

The lock clicked, hurrying Arthur into the large computer room. Countless bottle of memories rose to the ceiling – duplicates so God would always have a record.

"Alfred…Alfred…demon…" Arthur quickly strode up to a computer and began scrolling through the database of demon profiles. "Come on, he's got to be in here somewhere."

But he didn't recognize any of the demon Alfred's. Arthur closed out of the search engine, confused, but oddly excited.

_So he's not a demon after all…_

Arthur scanned through the residents of heaven, wondering if Alfred's memories had been separated from his soul when he died.

Suddenly, a picture of a blond teen flashed onto the screen, cheek smile radiating. "Found him."

Arthur's eyes widened, flitting to the bottom of the screen.

"Memories…both copies in stock?"_ So he never did get his copy… _"They're here!" the angel exclaimed. "I knew it! He isn't a demon! He's an angel!"

"Uh…excuse me? Is someone in here?" A tentative voice asked. A boy with wavy golden hair pushed the door open a little wider, purple eyes squinting into the dark room.

"Oh. Shoot." Arthur immediately closed out Alfred's file, guilt welling up in his throat. "Come on in, lad." Arthur called, politeness overriding his frustration. _Drat. I didn't read the call number for Alfred's memories. I'll have to wait until this bloke leaves. Then I can pull Alfred's file up-_

"Uh…are you okay?" the blonde interrupted, waving a hand in front of Arthur. "You spaced out for a minute."

"Huh? Oh, sorry." Arthur blushed, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "I guess that happens when you're as old as I am…"

The boy shrugged. "That's one thing about the afterlife that I've never gotten used to."

"What is?"

"How people ever age here." He stated simply. "I look the same I did the day I died!" he pointed to himself. "Which sucks, because I'll never hit puberty and will be small forever!" he wailed.

"Right." Arthur grumbled. _Leave already, will you?_

Arthur stared the boy down, hopping to scare the poor lad off.

"Wait, you look familiar." Arthur exclaimed. The boy he was staring [rather rudely] at had the same face as Alfred, minus the eyes. And this lad's hair was a little neater – less spiky. "Tell me," Arthur made a spontaneous decision. "Do you know this man?" The picture of Alfred popped onto the screen.

The boy's eyes widened considerably. "A-Alfred." He stuttered, a hand tentatively touching the screen.

"So you know him?" Arthur's impressive eyebrows rose in surprise.

"He's my brother. Or was my brother." The boy corrected himself. "I thought he was still alive though."

"I'm not so sure about that, lad. Not if he's in our databases. Say, what's your name?" Arthur asked.

"Matthew." The boy replied. "Alfred's actually my twin – thought he's so much bigger than me now! Damn him for reaching puberty before he died…"

"What a horrible thing to say!" Arthur screeched. "He looks like he's what? 17? 18?"

"19." Matthew stated, looking at the screen. "Says he died last year."

"But he never made it to heaven." Arthur cut in.

Matthew turned around in surprise. "Why not? I mean…I guess that explains why I've never seen him around here, but…"

"Alfred's memories are here, but his soul was stolen by the devil." Arthur growled.

"So my brother's living in hell?!" Matthew shrieked, voice cracking. "We've got to get him out of there!"

"You got that right. I was just about to get a copy of his memories when you walked in."

"Oh. Sorry. Let's go get them. What's the call number?" Matthew asked.

"070420141159," Arthur rambled

"Sheesh, slow down!" Matthew took off from the ground.

"I'll look on this side." Arthur took flight as well.

The two fluttered around in silence for a bit.

"What were you doing in here, Matthew?" Arthur broke the silence, voice echoing endlessly in the vault.

"Security check." He replied. "It's my job to keep the vault safe.

Arthur nodded in reply. _That's good to know… _

"Hey, I found it!" Matthew exclaimed, tugging at the wall. "But it's locked!"

"Locked?" Arhtur rushed over, tugging on the locked locker himself. "Why would Alfred's memories be locked away?"

Matthew shrugged, eyes slidding away in discomfort.

Arthur's eyes narrows. "You know something, don't you, Matthew?"

Matthew shrugged evasively, floating softly to the vault floor. "I have a speculation as to why God would lock Alfred's memories away…"

"What is it?" Arthur pressed. "What do you think?"

"Well…" the boy swallowed, shuffling his feet. "I'm not sure, but I've heard-"

"-WHAT?"

"Love." Matthew squeaked.

**Author's Note:** What is this love Matthew speaks of? I guess you'll have to wait to find out! Please review and let me know what you think (I love reviews~) As well as suggestions, awesome quotes, etc. OH YES, Please send in awesome quotes! I might incorporate them into my writing depending if it fits~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Love?" Arthur deadpanned. "What does love have to do with locking someone's memories away?"

"I don't know! I've heard that God saves the best memories so they won't be lost."

"Isn't that why there's two copies?"

"Yeah…" Matthew squirmed. "It could be because his memories were so full of hate, Alfred would become a true demon…"  
"No way. Impossible." Arthur shook his head in denial. The image of Alfred smiling cheekily crossed into both their minds.

"Of it could be something different. I haven't actually been here that long. But when I have seen both sets of memories locked away, it was because of either love or hate." Matthew continued.

"But still…" Arthur muttered, pacing now. "Everyone deserves to keep their memories after they die."

_Even if some are bad...?_

Matthew nodded in agreement.

"I've got to tell Alfred." Arthur began to walk away.

"I'm coming with you." Matthew piped up, skipping to the older male's side.

Arthur glowered down at the other. "Only if you can keep up!" Arthur flashed a wicked grin, and soared off into the clouds.

Left in the swirling wake of Arthur's takeoff, Matthew huffed in dissatisfaction. "Maple-headed, good for nothing…"

Miles away, Arthur squeezed his eyes tight as the drop in altitude made his ears pop. _Now that I think about it, I have no idea where Alfred would be…maybe I'll go back to my thinking cloud and he'll…I don't know. Find me?"_

Conflicted, Arthur settled restlessly on his thinking cloud.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, Alfred appeared soundlessly beside Arthur.

"Jesus Christ!" Arthur swore, nearly falling off the cloud. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"What?" Alfred raised a singly perfect brow innocently. "Weren't you looking for me?"

"Yeah…but" Arthur trailed off miserably, shaking his head. "I've got good news and bad news."

Alfred's ears visually perked up, his aura brightening as well. "Good news first!" he beamed.

_Usually people ask to get the bad news over with first…_ Arthur shrugged.

"I like saving the best for last. " Alfred winked, reading Arthur's thoughts.

"Whatever, you demon. The good news is that I found your memories in heaven."

Alfred's eyes narrowed. "And the bad news?"

"I can't get them to you because they're locked up."

"WHAT?!" Alfred exclaimed, rolling back. "Are you freaking kidding me? Why are they locked up!?" Alfred punched the air in front of his ferociously.

"I don't really know." Arthur shrugged. "But I meet someone who has a guess."

"Who?!" Alfred exclaimed.

"Him." Arthur pointed to Matthew's small figure, fast approaching.

Matthew tumbled onto the cloud in a puff of wings and water-vapor, panting heavily.

"Can't" –pant- "fly" –pant- "that fast" –pant- "Arthur…"

Alfred looked quizzically at the little boy. "This small fry is supposed to help me how?"

"I'm not that small!" the boy wailed pathetically. "I just perished prematurely!"

"Sure, sure." Alfred kept his distance from the glowering angel. "What's your name, kid?"

"Don't 'kid' me, _Alfred_. I'm older than you." Matthew practically spat his brother's name.

"Whoa! Whoa! How are you older than me? And you didn't answer my question!"

"I'm Matthew, idiot. I'm you older twin brother! Don't pretend to forget!"

Arthur cut in. "He's not pretending. He doesn't have any memories, remember?"

"All that time when we were kids!" Matthew shouted at Alfred, who cringed back in surprise. "You don't remember _any of it?_" Tears began to form in Matthew's violet eyes. "You really don't remember me, Al?" he whispered.

Alfred's eyes remained wide and watchful, but no recognition crossed his features at the new information.

"We have to get your memories back." Matthew sobbed determinately. "This is not fair to you!" he furiously wiped his tears away.

"So how do we unlock my memories?" Alfred asked, not at all phased by Matthew's emotion.

"We ask God." The boy stated." He's the only one I know who can unlock memories stored in the vault."

~~Okay, take a breather – there is a sudden (and awkward) change of mood~~

"Hey Arthur." Alfred piped up, completely bored. They were both standing outside of the gates of Heaven. Souls passed around them, sending curious glances at the angel and demon standing together. "Are there any refrigerators in heaven?"

_What?_ "Why, no." Arthur stated. "We don't really eat. Everyone is eternally full, and content."

"Whoa, that sucks." Alfred's stomach growled. "Where do you put all your ice cream?"

"Ice cream?"

"Haha! Hell is better~" the demon fist-pumped

"Shut up! Who needs ice cream anyway!"

"Uh…I think you just insulted like, half the world dude. I live off of ice cream."

And from who-knows-where, the demon pulled a carton of ben and jerry's and began to scarf.

"Geez. You must have been one of those fat-American-pigs in your past life." Arthur sighed, looking away from the gorging demon with disgust.

"And you were one of those tea-loving-English-pricks, weren't you?" Alfred asked in reply. "I can see the stick up your tight British ass."

"What?!" Arthur sputtered, covering his butt and turning back towards the American. "I-I am not…"

"But you are English?"

"Yes…"

Alfred smirked, the spoon of ice cream dangling from his lips. "Want some?"

Arthur looked suspiciously at the dessert. "This is hardly the time, Alfred."

"Just because we're about to go and meet God doesn't mean I can't eat ice cream!" Alfred scoffed, tittering awkwardly at the end of his ramble.

"So you are nervous."

Alfred looked pointedly away, his blue aura darkening to black. Arthur immediately felt cold.

"Stop that!" Arthur hissed.

"What?" Alfred turned back in surprise, his aura lightening with concern.

"Your aura keeps changing the temperature!" Arthur's eyes narrowed. "Are you really that oblivious?"

Alfred's cheeks reddened. "Hey, I'm still getting new to my powers! There's a lot of freaky shit you don't even want to know I can do! Temperature control is _low_ on my priority list."

"Ehem." A voice interrupted their bickering. "Our Lord is ready to see you." The angel flitted back inside the gates.

"Well, here goes nothing." Alfred muttered, shoving his hands into his pockets. A cold sweat had broken out on the two friends. "I hope this goes well…"

**Author's Note:** Any ideas on how to personify God? I honestly don't want to offend anyone~ If you have any tips or wise sayings, that would be REALLY AWESOME. Besides that, you should review because it makes me really happy (do you want me to have a good day? I do~) So drop a review and let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

IT IS FINALLY HERE! ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW~

* * *

Chapter 5

Arthur stared pointedly at the stairs just below his Boss's sandaled feet. Alfred, on the other hand, looked God straight in the face, and gaped.

"Keep your mouth closed, git." Arthur elbowed Alfred in the gut, snapping him out of his stupor.

"But I know that guy!" Alfred hissed. _Wait. Now God's a woman! That's freaking awesome! _

"Everyone know Him, idiot. That's why he's God."

Alfred's eyes remained wide and shinning, though he closed his mouth.

"Alfred." It seemed more of a question than a statement the way He asked it, golden eyes twinkling. His formed changed back into a man.

"Ya…?" Alfred's mouth dropped hideously open again.

"Do you know why you're here today?" God asked, leaning back casually in his throne. An electric guitar appeared in his lap out of nowhere. The guitar's appearance shocked Alfred out of his trace, his eyes snapping away from God's golden ones. Only Alfred seemed to find the gesture… odd.

_I guess this is normal..._

"Uh…." He'd been droning on for to long now. "I think I'm here to collect my memories and become an angel. Sir." _Or is it_ '_Mam'?_ _Can I just call him God? Does he consider that his first name? IDK!_

Alfred felt the sweat drip down the back of his neck. God nodded his bearded face slowly, mulling the thought over as if it were new to him. He stopped his stroking of the guitar. He seemed to be debating changing into a woman again.

"I can't do that." He finally stated, his look piercing Alfred's soul. Alfred felt himself deflate.

_Why not?_ He couldn't say the words. _What's so horrible you can't give me my memories back?_

"With all due respect, Sir, why not?" Arthur asked, gaze lowered to the ground in a bow. "Withholding memories from their rightful owner seems awfully inhumane."

God took a deep breath, rubbing his temples in exasperation. "I'll ask you for the third time to leave Alfred's memories alone." God stated. "It is for the best."

_For the best? How is this the best?_ Alfred's mind screeched. His body was still immobilized – the perfumed air seemed to be numbing his powers. He still couldn't get over the fact that's God's feet were freaking gorgeous. _Does this guy get pedicures everyday?! I'll have to ask Arthur…_

"The third time, sir?" Arthur looked up now. "I beg your pardon, but this is the first time we've approached you on this topic."

"No." A flat statement. Inarguable. "The fist time was when Alfred was still a human. When he was dying, he asked that his memories be taken away from him."

_I don't remember that. Wait…of course I wouldn't…_

"So," God continued, "with no memories, he was created as a demon. He could have approached me right after his creation. Instead, he waited a year before coming to me, asking about his memories. That was the second time. Now you come to me again, asking for Alfred's memories back."

Both Alfred and Arthur gulped, already cringing at the inevitably negative verdict.

"So I will give them to you."

Both stood stock still, wondering if they'd heard wrong. Shaking their heads out, Alfred recovered first.

"Seriously? You'll give me my memories?" Alfred screeched, voice an octave too high.

God simply nodded, a little gravely if anything.

"This is wonderful!" Arthur turned and hugged Alfred, to giddy to find it awkward.

"I will warn you once more." God's voice boomed, commanding for the first time. "Those memories were locked away for good reason, at your own request, Alfred." His eyes smoldered down at them. "Don't take your human form's judgment so lightly."

Alfred fidgeted under the master angel's gaze, uncomfortable in the bright light that surrounded them. "This isn't a mistake, sir. Having my memories back is a necessity. A necessity that I cannot live without." He stated confidently.

God's gaze remained unwavering, all knowing, and prying through Alfred's soul in a heartbeat. "The choice is yours." He finally conceded, giving a slight wave of his hand.

Alfred sighed in relief. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

_Don't thank me. Not until you see. _God whispered into Alfred's mind_. Take your memories away from Heaven. Bring the vial back to your home, and then consume them in private. Drinking in one's memories as if it were a bottle of liquor all at once can be…overwhelming._

God gave Alfred no further instruction. A tiny blue vial appeared in front of Alfred, and he eagerly took it.

_Go. _

Alfred immediately disappeared, in the middle of waving 'bye' to Arthur. Back to Hell he traveled. Back to where he would consume his memories and learn his true past.

Arthur was about to take off before God stopped him with his gaze.

"Arthur. I have something you need to see before you go to your friend again." God said, beckoning the angel forward.

Arthur cautiously approached his superior, keeping his gaze down. God extended vial identical to Alfred's to Arthur, with a set of what looked to be ear buds attached.

"What's this?" Arthur asked, taking the vial and ear buds in his hands.

"It's another copy of Alfred's memories, attached to a device that will let you watch through them. As one of Alfred's friends-" _Your heart will be broken. _God didn't say that. "You need to know Alfred's past."

Arthur nodded confidently, curiosity bubbling up inside of him.

"I will. Thank you master!" Arthur skipped off to his chambers, already slipping the ear buds in.

He didn't see the devastated look God gave him from behind. _I'll see both of you back here soon…too soon…_

Arthur finally settled down into his cozy hammock, nestled amongst the clouds like a birds nest. Walls of clouds roamed on by around him, like flocking sheep.

Leaning back into his soft cushions, Arthur closed his eyes, and flipped the vial's lid open.

Immediately, his vision was colored by Alfred's memories.

_He sat in a room decorated with garland, sweet Christmas spices inhaled with every breath. It was Christmas dinner, and the holiday spirit was infectious. _

_"Alfred!" a woman's voice called. Sweet, calming, beautiful, it beckoned him into the dinning room. _

_"Amelia!" _Arthur felt his arms lurch forward in a hug._ "Thanks for making dinner, honey. It looks beautiful."_

_Honey? _Arthur thought skeptically_. Who exactly is this Amelia woman?_

Arthur felt himself kiss the woman, passion flowing in his veins.

_Oh God. _Arthur felt the urge to wipe his lips of the woman's lipstick. It was rather unnerving living through Alfred's memories in his place – emotions included._ He loves her?_ Arthur was shocked. He was shaking now.

_Amelia batted her long lashes at him, giving him an affectionate pat on the cheek. _

_"Let's put my cooking to the test then, shall we?" Amelia smirked attractively, settling herself in a chair opposite Arthur. It was just the two of them. _

_"So, Amelia." Arthur felt his eyes bore into the woman's. "I've been thinking."_

_Amelia hummed from across the table, delicately chewing a slice of ham._

_"We've been together for over 2 years now."_

_Oh. I see where this is going. _Arthur groaned_. Next comes the proposal…_

_Arthur felt himself get down on one knee. _

_Here it goes…_

_"Will you marry me, Amelia?" Arthur looked up hopefully at the woman, eyes shinning._

_Amelia's hands went over her mouth at the sight of the ring, tears budding at the corners of her eyes. "Of course I will, Alfred!" she shrieked, pulling him into a hug._

Arthur could practically eat the ooey gooey lovey dovey feelings. It was disgusting, actually_. Except that this was Alfred… Not that _I_ want that or anything… _Arthur sniffed.

Arthur felt the body he was inhabiting shift.

_Oh great. They're going to make out again! _Arthur thought in horror.

Just as he was leaning forward to press his lips to Amelia's, the room froze. It grew dreadfully cold in the blink of an eye. Arthur felt his heart rate accelerate – a sense of dread loomed over Alfred.

_What's going on? _Arthur thought in alarm._ This feeling…this presence…I recognize it!_

**Author's Note:** Hahaha - cliffhanger! Sorry this story is getting oddly intense, it was supposed to be lighthearted...oh well. Let me know what you think! I had a lot of problems with this chapter (ahem: God), so I wanna know how I did! Also, reviews are just really nice :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Still in Alfred's Memories (I just hate writing in Italics because it's harder to read). Just remember Arthur's watching this (and the thought in Italics is Arthur's)

* * *

Alfred gaped, quickly scooting back from Amelia. She was twitching uncontrollably, thrashing about in what seemed to be a seizure.

Recovering, Alfred quickly took her hand again, trying to sooth her.

"It's okay Amelia, it's okay. Calm down sweetie. Calm down! Deep breaths!" Alfred was almost screaming at her now.

She didn't even seem to be able to hear him.

And just as quickly as the seizure started, it stopped.

"Are you okay honey? Amelia? Can you answer me? Are you okay? How do you feel?" Alfred gently asked his love, concern clouding his vision.

"I-I'm fine…" Amelia panted. "I think I need a glass of water…I'll be right back…" Amelia got up on shaky legs, not looking Alfred in the eye.

"I'll get it for you." Alfred gently pushed her back into her seat, but she resisted.

"Let me get it myself." She mumbled, shoving him aside.

"Okay." Alfred let her slide past him, concern crinkling his brow. "Do you want me to call the doctor?" he asked tentatively.

"No." the door to the kitchen closed behind her. "Just give me a minute to catch my breath." Her voice sounded a little horse.

Alfred slid back into his chair, heart rate finally settling back into its normal rhythm.

A few minutes passed, and his fiancé didn't come out of the kitchen.

Alfred immediately sprang up, assuming the worst. "Amelia!" he shouted, pushing through the swinging door to the kitchen.

And he stopped dead in his tracks, pain flaring like a firework in his chest.

A kitchen knife protruded cleanly from his chest, his own blood staining the hilt red.

And his fiancé held the handle, smeared in her love's gore.

The man coughed and sank to his knees, shocked. Blood filled his lungs – he didn't have much time left.

"W-Why?" he managed to choke out.

Amelia crouched down next to Alfred, smoothing back a piece of his sweat slicked hair.

"It wasn't you Alfred." She whispered, red eyes glowing.

_Wait…Your eyes changed! You're not Amelia!_

"It was me." The knife thrust in deeper to Alfred's chest, causing him to scream in pure agony. His vision flickered black, then red. Then black again.

The Devil quickly silenced him with a kiss on the lips, sucking his last breath away with a kiss that started with life, and ended with death.

And then Alfred's vision went black.

_Why?_ The painful thought lingered. _Why?_

Arthur shot up with a start, sweating profusely all over his body. Hastily, he threw the vial across his room, making it bounce along the clouds.

_What was that woman?_ Arthur wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. _Was she possessed by the Devil? Those eyes…glowing red._

Arthur shuttered at the thought.

_Amelia was possessed by the Devil._ He was certain of it now.

_Poor Alfred. Wait._ Arthur's heart pounded. _Where is Alfred?_ His mind instantly retraced to his meeting with God. _He's in Hell! Oh no!_

Arthur raced out of the room, the vial left forgotten on the edge of the cloud.

_I hope I'm not to late…please be okay Alfred. Please?_

Arthur fell straight to the ground like an arrow through the clouds, making record time to reach earth.

Arthur hardly stopped to take a breath before plunging into the tunnel he knew would lead him to the Underworld.

Hitting the ground with a resounding thud, Arthur immediately began calling for Alfred.

"Alfred! Alfred!" he shouted. He knew the demon could hear him – the tunnels around him echoed for eons. You could contact any soul in the underworld from this point.

A minute of agonizing waiting passed, Arthur's heart still thudding rapidly from his fall from Heaven.

And then the demon appeared, from behind, as usual.

In a whirlpool of black aura, Alfred stepped out gracefully, shaggy bangs covering his eyes.

"Hey." The demon stated, hands in pockets.

"Are you okay?" Arthur asked tentatively, stepping closer to the demon. "Those were some pretty intense memories."

"Stop." Alfred held his hands out, and Arthur immediately stopped his progression. "I don't want you to get any closer." Alfred sneered, looking up to meet Arthur's disbelieving eyes. "You stinking angel."

Those beautiful blue seas for eyes were gone – replaced with bloody red eyes, glowing maliciously.

Arthur shrank back in horror, trying to hide his fear from his best friend.

_No! _Arthur scolded himself_. I CANNOT be afraid of Alfred. He's my best friend!_

The demon took a sultry step forward, testing his boundaries. The glowing rubies never left Arthur's emerald eyes.

"So." Alfred clapped his hands together. They echoed loudly in the caves. "What can I do for you _angel_?"

Arthur blinked twice. "I just wanted to check in with you. I wanted to see that you were okay."

Alfred grinned, teeth glowing in his now dark features. "Never been better." He stated, giving a bow. "And it's all thanks to you."

Arthur's eyes narrowed. There was a distinctive darkness to Alfred's smile.

_Those memories really changed you Alfred. And I don't think for the better_…Arthur shuttered.

"Are you sure you feel…okay?" Arthur pressed. "Different at all?"

"Different?" Alfred echoed, giving a miffed look. "Of course I feel different. I'm an entirely different person now. That Alfred before was just a shadow of me. He had no personality."

_Just a shadow? No personality?_

Clearing his throat, Arthur started. "So about this Amelia woman…"

Alfred immediately stiffened, and an electrical charge seemed to surround them.

"Don't mention that name." Alfred growled.

_The other Alfred would have freely talked about anything with me._

"I'm just curious about one thing." Arthur continued to press. "No harm in one asking."

"Don't."

Arthur raised a single brow, not liking his friend's new attitude. "Seriously Alfred? You're not going to let me ask a single question? I just wanted to confirm that she was possessed while she killed-"

With a roar, Alfred leaped at Arthur, tackling him to the ground.

Trying to shake the demon off, Arthur took flight, grappling with the demon – but Alfred's strength was too much. His red eyes glowed with hatred that burned Arthur to the core.

_He actually wants to hurt me!_ Arthur thought in a panic.

The two slammed in a cloud of dust into some random suburban street on earth. It was nighttime – the moon cast eerie glows on the two of them.

"GET OFF!" Arthur finally managed to get his legs between himself and Alfred, and he kicked the demon off him.

Alfred skidded to a halt on the asphalt, murderous rage turning his aura black and red in thunder-clouds.

Springing like a panther, the demon reattached himself to the angel, punching and kicking ferociously in his rage.

"NEVER" –punch- "MENTION" –kick- "THAT NAME AGAIN!" Alfred roared.

Arthur curled into the fetal position, wings tucked into his side to avoid damage – he was too terrified to do anything else.

Eventually, Alfred's assault subsided, the punches becoming less frequent.

The clenched fist turned to an outstretched hand. The angel looked up at Alfred's extended hand, terror clouding his vision.

He slowly looked up into Alfred's eyes, dreading to see those glowing red blood sacks again.

But for a moment, they flickered blue, and Arthur saw the true terror behind the demon's smirk. Alfred was afraid. He was afraid because he'd hurt his best friend. He was afraid because he'd lost Arthur's trust.

And that was when Arthur realized the Alfred was not the same being as this demon in front of him.

Alfred cared about him.

But the demon didn't care.

Quickly taking back control, blood filled the demons eyes, returning them to their red state. He quickly slapped Arthur's hand away from himself, chuckling quietly to himself.

"What? Do you need help getting up _angel_? I thought you were supposed to be the stronger race." He spat, strode away, and disappeared in a whiff of smoke, still chuckling to himself.

Arthur lay on the ground of the mortal street, now splattered with golden blood.

Already, Arthur's injuries were beginning to heal themselves, but that didn't erase the pain that Alfred had inflicted on him. Those memories would never be erased.

_Never. _

_What have I done to you Alfred?_

And Arthur couldn't stop the tears. No matter how long he'd lived, nothing could have prepared himself for the heartbreak he was facing now.

_What have I done?_

**Author's Note:** Sorry. I feel sorta guilty at how this story is turning out, but...oddly happy (it will get better~) Anyway, I'm pretty sure I mentioned in the first chapter what happens to demons that attack angels, right? Keep that in mind when you read the next chapter! Oh, and please review! It makes me really happy and want to write more!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The smell of young rain penetrated Arthur's soul like a knife to his heart – both fresh and throbbing with energy.

The blue reminded him too much of those fresh eyes. Forever lost.

Despite his best efforts to ignore the pain of Alfred, Arthur couldn't keep the demon out of his mind.

_He's going to be destroyed. And it's my fault._

The falling rain seemed appropriate to Arthur's feelings.

_Why did he have to attack me?_ Arthur cursed Alfred. _If he just hadn't touched me, then maybe we could have found a cure and removed his bad memories…_

Arthur sighed. _I don't know what to do._

A month passed, and the rain never stopped, inhibiting all communications between heaven and hell. At least Alfred hadn't been punished yet, that much Arthur knew.

The day the rain stopped, Arthur flew with a heavy heart to his thinking cloud. Much to his surprise, when he arrived, he wasn't alone.

"Hi Arthur." Alfred gave a little wave of his hand, blue eyes twinkling.

Arthur almost forgot to flap his wings; he was so shocked.

"What are you doing here?" Arthur demanded, pushing the demon back. "You'll be killed if you're seen here!"

A small pout formed on the demon's face. "I wanted to apologize before I'm…" _destroyed._ The word hung in the air, unsaid.

_What happened to you?_ "Your eyes…" Arthur started. _They look different again. What's going on?_

"You can land, you know, Arthur." Alfred patted the cloud beside him. "I won't attack you."

"How do I know that?"

Alfred looked hurt, but he tried to hide it. "My eyes. They're back to normal now. I've had a lot of time to think this past month. But, if they change to red again, fly away as fast as you can."

"Okay," Arthur cautiously landed next to the demon. "Are you able to control…the other guy?"

Shrugging, Alfred smirked lightly at his friend. "It's hard to say. They're still going to destroy me for attacking you."

Arthur gave him a pained look. _I forced you to attack me._

"Don't feel bad about this, Arthur," Alfred gave him a comforting pat on the back, which almost sent the angel off the cloud. "Our friendship was never going to work out anyway."

Arthur sent a sidelong glance at Alfred, debating his next statement. "Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I never met you."

Alfred snorted. "You'd live a completely normal and boring life stuck in the clouds, collecting souls occasionally, never eating ice cream-"

"-okay, okay, I get it!" Arthur chuckled.

"But you'd have one less Sin."

Arthur turned to his friend. "Meeting you was not a Sin, Alfred. I'm afraid to say that meeting you was one of the best things to have ever happened to me."

"And you used to call me a bad influence!" Alfred laughed.

"Shut up! You still are a bad influence, git!"

Their chuckles subsided.

"On a completely random topic, I never had the chance to ask you: Do you worship the Devil?" Arthur asked, looking straight ahead.

"Do you clean God's toenails?" Alfred countered, one brow raised.

"What? …no…"

"Good. And I don't worship my boss. He's an ass. Moving on…"

They lapsed into silence.

"Any other questions before they destroy me?" Alfred asked politely, still smiling.

_You are taking this way to well..._Arthur thought furiously.

"Why is it that love is so fragile?" Arthur accused, glaring at the clouds. "And yet so resilient?"

Alfred blinked a few times, shrugging. "Hell if I know. I am the epitome of your description, Arthur."

"It's just like life." Arthur whispered. "So resilient, yet fragile."

"That's life to you, Arthur." Alfred pretended to shoot Arthur, who fell back melodramatically in a puff of white.

"How much longer do you have?" Arthur suddenly asked, sitting back up.

"Eh…." Alfred paused, scrunching up his nose. "I'd say 30 more seconds."

Arthur stared at his friendly blankly, frozen in place.

"What? I didn't want to ruin the moment!" Alfred threw his hands up in exasperation.

Arthur launched himself at his friend, crushing him into a hug. "I am so sorry Alfred! This is all my fault! I should never have tried to find your memories!"

"Whoa, dude, it's okay." Alfred gently patted the angel's wings, though tears of his own were beginning to form in his eyes. "This is totally my fault."

"No it's not, if I hadn't suggested finding them-"

"Arthur, dude." Alfred held his friend at arms length, staring him in the eye. "It's an occupational hazard of being slightly human: we're curious. I was bound to get my memories back sooner or later."

Arthur sniffed, wiping his eyes. "You think so?"

Alfred nodded, beginning to glow gold.

"You're g-glowing." Arthur stuttered, pulling back slightly.

"Hmmmm. I thought I would be struck down by lightning or something way more awesome than this…" Alfred muttered, hands on hips. "Oh well. I guess I can't question God's methods…I of all people should know…"

"You're leaving?" Arthur shot up. "Already?"

_You'll see him again._ A voice whispered in the back of Arthur's mind. _Sooner than you think._

Arthur paused, closing his eyes. _Was that God?_  
When he opened his eyes again, Alfred was gone.

In his place, a small blue vial glowed ominously.

**Author's Note:** This FanFic was a lot shorter than I thought it would be! There will only be one more chapter (the Epilogue) and I think I'll post it right after this just because I already wrote it~ Thanks again for sticking around/reviewing/following/favoriting this story [like I've said to many times - it makes me really happy!]


	8. Chapter 8: Epilogue

Chapter 8: Epilogue

Two ear buds protruded from the angel's ears, replaying Alfred's memories from heaven in blue vial. He walked in a trance, not paying attention to the world around him – he was living in the past.

_"…you'll be destroyed for holding an angel captive." "Is that man an angel or a demon?" "…heaven smells weird…" "Wake up from your dream, Arthur. You're head's been in the clouds your entire life! Literally! People screw up. People are bad. That's why hell exists." "…either love or hate." "Everyone deserves to keep their memories, bad or good…" "…you were one of those tea-loving-English-pricks, weren't you?" "Is it considered 'heavenly' to never wear underwear or something?" "Why is it that love is so fragile, yet so resilient?" _

Two days floated by in this manner, before Arthur was sent down to earth on a simple mission, obviously to distract him from his grief: retrieve a soul.

His patient wasn't quite ready for him though – she was still clutching a bundle to her chest protectively.

A baby?

Arthur stood in the room resolutely, watching the mother weakly stroke her newborn child's face. Her strength was already failing her, her eyesight fading.

"Alfred…" the woman whispered imploringly, cuddling up to the child.

_Alfred?_ Arthur's interest perked, and he slipped out the ear buds. _The baby's name is Alfred?_

Peering over the mother's shoulder, Arthur poked his fingers into the blanket, lifting it to the side to get a better view.

A pair of luminous blue eyes stared up at him, obviously seeing Arthur.

_A human baby shouldn't be able to do that…_Arthur blinked in surprise. _But then again,_ Arthur smirked, _Alfred always was exceptional when it came to what you can and can't do…_

Arthur was beginning to feel giddy with excitement.

The baby giggled up at Arthur, reaching out to him with chubby pink hands.

"Yes, Alfred." Arthur rolled his eyes, delighted for the first time in what seemed like forever. "I will be your guardian angel."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yay for happy(ish) endings! Please review and let me know what you think! I think I'll go write a police/prisoner fic now...let's see if that actually happens :)


End file.
